


Close Encounter

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, Infidelity, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Slash, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-17
Updated: 2008-11-17
Packaged: 2017-11-27 22:26:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Close Encounter

The only redeeming qualities of a family wedding were plenty of alcohol and an infinite number of potential partners.

This particular wedding seemed to have way too many ginger-haired relatives, not that he was above fucking a cousin or two, but he did prefer someone a little less _familiar_ to go home with afterward.

What luck then that his baby sister had snared herself the Malfoy scion, the second marriage for both, as the wedding reception definitely had an upscale guest list. Hosted at Malfoy Manner no less.

And they were surely a bunch of kinky bastards. The upper class always was.

"Mr. Weasley," a voice said behind him and Charlie turned around to see who was interrupting his inspection of the revelers. 

"Speak of the devil," Charlie said, with a grin as he met the eyes of Lucius Malfoy. "I was just thinking of you. Or rather someone of your _desires_."

Lucius looked around and asked, "Where is your companion for the evening?"

"No one with me tonight. I came alone," Charlie replied, eyes alight with mischief.

"Pity. We may have to remedy that unfortunate situation," Lucius replied, with a leer.

"Sounds promising." 

"It is a promise, Mr. Weasley."

"Excellent." Charlie grinned. They began to slowly make their way to the French doors that led out onto the balcony.

As they slipped out the doors, a gust of icy air hit them. _Who gets married in January?_ Charlie thought as he felt a warming charm envelope him.

"Quite the gentleman, aren't you?" he said cheekily as he dropped to his knees, mouth already watering at the thought of what must be a lovely cock hidden beneath the man's robes. 

Lucius parted his robes and undid the placket of his trousers. Pulling his cock free of his pants, he stroked it lazily, teasing Charlie just a little.

Gods, how he loved to suck cock.

Charlie leaned his head forward and inhaled the musky scent of the man, admiring the long cock and the pale curls at the base. His own pants were too tight, the anticipation arousing him further. He slipped a hand inside and grasped his own cock firmly. 

Taking the spongy head into he mouth, he groaned and greedily took the entire length into his mouth. Lucius gasped and ran his fingers through Charlie's hair proprietarily. 

"What a delightful cocksucker you are, Weasley," Lucius murmured huskily. Charlie ran his tongue under the foreskin, drawing a gasp from the austere blond. Pleased with himself, Charlie began working the man's length in earnest; taking him deep into his throat, licking along the sensitive underside, fondling his heavy balls with one hand, while working his own cock with the other. 

Lucius began thrusting, hand still tangled in Charlie's hair, his prick hitting the back of Charlie's throat over and over. Charlie worked the muscles of his throat, swallowing around the length, inhaling the rich scent of Lucius. As he felt himself getting closer to release, he hollowed his cheeks and began to suck. Hard. 

Lucius's fingers dug into his scalp his only warning before his salty essence shot down Charlie's throat in several pulsing bursts. Charlie's own orgasm followed immediately after the first heady mouthful. Licking the softening cock, he didn't stop until Lucius stepped back from him.

"I hope you have enjoyed Malfoy hospitality to its fullest, Mr. Weasley," Lucius said, as he straightened his robes.

Charlie cleaned the come from his hand and the ground between them with a whispered spell. "Yes, thank you. It was more than I expected."

"I understand your niece will be marrying my wife's great nephew this summer," Lucius said, eyebrow raised.

"Yes, they are getting married in June. Will you be coming?" Charlie asked, his face spread with a wide grin.

"I hope so, Mr. Weasley."


End file.
